


Saviour

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cave in the middle of nowhere, Evelyn is sure she's about to die</p>
<p>...unless a saviour comes to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

Evelyn resisted the urge to scream as the giant red lyrium monster bore down on her. 

Her mana was drained, staff thrown across the floor and far far out of reach, the creature’s red lyrium-laced spike arm was looming ever closer and any moment now it would spear her. She had no healing potions, no lyrium potions, no-one to help her, nothing. 

She was going to die.

Here, alone, in this dank cave in the middle of nowhere. 

Eventually the spike would complete its descent, stabbing her right though the chest. There would be the initial sharp pain, followed by the second lesser one as the spike was pulled from her body. Then the slow draining of life as the blood flowed from the wound. Or, maybe, it would stab her a few more times and she’d get to experience multiple stabbing pains as she felt her life drain from her.

She was, most definitely, going to die. But she would not scream. She would not give this thing the satisfaction. 

Instead, she closed her eyes, took one deep breath and thought of those she loved. Dorian, Sera, Cullen, Cullen…

Cullen?

Had she dreamed that? She thought she’d heard him call her name. Could it be that he and his troops had already fallen? Was he calling her into the Fade? 

“Evelyn, no!” 

She snapped her eyes open. 

The cry was louder this time, but all she could see was the great hulking mass of red lyrium before her. Then she heard it, the unmistakable squelching noise of a blade piercing flesh. Yet, surprisingly, there was no pain to accompany the noise. Her gaze travelled the length of her own body and her exhausted brain found it strange that she could see no wound. Then she glanced up. 

Right into the inch or so of steel that protruded from the creature’s sternum. 

With another squelching sound, which would have been sickening had she not become so accustomed to it as of late, the steel withdrew, and with a terrifying roar, the creature spun away from her, slicing at something behind it. 

Now that the sinister glow of red lyrium had faded from her vision, she could see the rest of the chamber. Her heart lurched as she instantly recognised the mass of cloak and fur that ducked under the creature’s whirling lyrium blades. Steel glinted as he blocked one blade, ducking under the other, and rammed his shield into the creature’s injured side. 

Her ears had not been lying.

Cullen. 

Fear for his life suffused her veins and gave her the last little bit of strength that had previously eluded her. She scrambled to all fours, scuttling across the floor to where her staff lay. Clutching at it with both hands, she struggled to her feet, reaching desperately into the Fade for all the magic she could muster. 

Cullen, meanwhile, had managed to slice his blade across the creature’s leg and in a feat of strength that she didn’t know he possessed, he dropped to one knee, raising his shield above his head just in time for the creature to fall upon it. In one smooth movement, he threw the monster over his head and into the corner. A fraction of a second later she sent her Winter’s Grasp spell shooting past him. It hit the creature where it fell, freezing it instantly. 

Breathing heavily, Cullen rose to his feet, keeping his eyes fixed on the creature to be sure its movement had truly stilled. After a moment, he gave a short grunt of satisfaction, turned and strode towards her. He swept her up into his arms, barely taking the time to sheathe his sword and shield.

“Are you all right?” he murmured into her hair. His voice was shaking, overwhelming concern evident within his tone. She nodded from where she remained pressed into his breastplate before drawing back in order to gaze at his handsome face, her heroic saviour.

But how was he here? He and his troops were supposed to be holding the flank, had they fallen? Was he the last? Somehow she couldn’t picture him abandoning his men while they yet lived. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, before she drove herself crazy with wondering. 

“I…” he began, but she silenced him. She found that for just a moment she didn’t want to know the reason for his sudden miraculous appearance. Didn’t want to have to consider the implications of what it meant for the men still fighting outside. Or what it meant for the Inquisition. For just one moment, she wanted to rejoice in the fact that he was here, that he’d saved her and that they were, for the moment at least, still alive. 

“Wait. I want to bask for a moment,” she explained, earning herself a confused raised eyebrow in response. She took just one moment longer to soak in the fact that she still drew breath and that he was the one who had saved her and that he stood before her now.

“Okay I’m done,” she said, the moment past. “What are you doing here?” 

He shot her a crooked smile. “One of Leliana’s patrols saw you come in here alone. I left Cassandra in command and came to see if you needed aid.” He cast a glance over to the monster they’d just bested, “Clearly, you did,” he added, smugly. 

She rolled her eyes at him and moved to retrieve her pack but just as he released her from his arms, the creature stirred, groaned, and began to rise. Cullen’s sword was drawn before she could blink, but as the creature shakily got to his feet she reached out and laid a hand on his arm. He stilled instantly but in her peripheral vision she saw him shoot her a confused look. She kept her gaze fixed on the stumbling creature, but he clearly read her intent in her expression. 

“Something you have to finish yourself, huh?” he muttered. 

She openly grinned at him. “Really, really yes.” 

“Fair enough.” He nodded and allowed her the space she needed, though his sword remained unsheathed. “Just make it pay,” he added softly in her ear as she reached into the Fade for all the flame she could muster. 

“I will.” 

She unleashed her power. The creature collapsed in a screaming fire of agony. 

Fortunately, its screams were not so loud that she missed Cullen muttering.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
